


A way to pass the time

by Servena



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Banter, Dominance, Dominant Women, F/M, Flirting, Non-Explicit Sex, Rough Sex, Submission, submissive men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “Fine. I don’t like you either then.” - “Yet the thought of being with me excites you.”





	A way to pass the time

She settles down in the seat next to him without asking for permission. She is still not dressed like a lady, wearing heavy boots instead of fine shoes and the sword still at her belt. He didn’t expect anything different.

„So, if your father“, he can almost hear the quotes around that word, „is a cousin of mine, does that make us cousins once removed?”

He turns to look at her. “An uncomfortable thought.”

She grins sharply. “Indeed. So you don’t like me either. How convenient.”

He tilts his head. “I wouldn’t say that I don’t like you.”

She rests her elbows on her knees as she leans forward. “Oh, I would. I don’t like you. There’s something off about you. And it’s not because you’re a foreigner.”

He nods. “Fine. I don’t like you either then.”

Her eyes shimmer in the dim light of the hall as she looks at him intently. “Yet the thought of being with me excites you.”

He scoffs. “The thought of being with you excites half of Cambulac.”

She laughs, but doesn’t answer.

For a moment silence falls between them as they both watch the play unfolding in front of them. Just as he starts to think that the conversation is over she speaks again. “Affairs like this bore me. I don’t understand half of it and I don’t care to. Are you not bored to tears, having to attend these constantly?”

He shrugs. “There is a certain beauty in it.”

“There is beauty in the moving of bodies, in the play of swords. Not in this masquerade.” She makes a dismissive gesture.

“So would you suggest we cross swords with each other?” he asks, turning in his seat to face her. Truth be told, the play bores him as well, and this might prove to be much more interesting.

She smiles at that. “Of course not. The Khan would surely be displeased if I killed his minister of finance in a simple training exercise.”

He bows his head. “You don’t think much of my abilities.”

“Would you prove me wrong?”

“Probably not”, he concedes. “I fight my wars with different weapons.”

“So I’ve heard.” He starts as her hand settles on his thigh. “But there are other ways to pass the time.”

He casts a quick look toward the front, but the Khan and his cousin are too deep into their own conversation to take any note. “I hear your virginity is the price for whoever bests you in a fight.”

“Please.” She clicks her tongue. “You should know better.”

“I see.” He takes another breath. “So you suggest…?”

Her hand wanders further upwards, ever so slow. “Under one condition.”

“And that would be?” He is embarrassed at how eager he sounds.

“You have to do as I say.” He exhales and she grins. “That excites you, does it not? I thought it might. I’m rarely wrong about men.”

“I thought you didn’t like me”, he says.

“I do not. But liking has nothing to do with it. I’m simply curious as to what it’s like to be with a man as pretty as you.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“It was intended as one.”

He looks to the front another time. “People will notice we are gone.”

“They would never expect us to leave together.” She pulls her hand away suddenly, slides out of her seat and stands. “Are you coming or not? I can find ten willing men in a moment otherwise.”

“I’m sure you could.”

“So show me the way to your quarters then. I’m not going to stand here all night.”

What choice does he really have? None at all, when he really ponders it.

They barely make it to his quarters either way. He has just pulled the door shut behind them when she presses him against it and kisses him. She is almost a head smaller than him and much slimmer, yet he can feel the strength of her body as she holds him exactly where she wants him and explores his mouth with her tongue. He raises one hand to touch her, but she catches his wrist with one of her own. “Ah-ah”, she whispers in his ear. “Be patient.”

She discards the belt with the sword and pushes him down onto the bed, his head narrowly avoiding the headboard. None of his concubines would have ever dared to treat him this way. But she was right, it does excite him.

“Let’s see if the rest of you is just as pretty”, she says as she pulls at his belt and strips the silken clothes off his body.

“I’m sure you won’t be disappointed” he says between two breaths.

“Ah, cocky, is he? I’m sure I can shut you up.”

And she can. Her strong arms hold him down as her mouth and tongue wander over his skin, going everywhere except for where he desperately wants them to go.

“Please”, he finally gasps, desperate with need. He feels like he is burning while she hasn’t even undressed yet.

She tilts her head. “Please? That has a nice sound to it. Let’s see what I can do.” She slowly unties her boots and slips out of her clothes as he watches her in the light of the candles. Finally she undoes her hair, as black as his own, and lets it cascade down her back.

She climbs on top of him without hesitation, leading him to believe that this is but the last of many such occasions for her. But soon he ceases thinking altogether, as her smooth movements and skilled hands drive him to oblivion.

“Move over”, she says after they are finally done. She had been insatiable, delaying both their reliefs until he was sure he would die and go up into the Blue Sky long before his time. Now he can barely move his heavy body aside in time before she lets herself fall onto the mattress.

“You’re staying?” he mumbles, his mind still hazy. He would have expected her to get dressed and leave as soon as they were finished.

“If I go back, I have to watch that play through to the bitter end. I’d rather suffer your company a little while longer.”

He watches as she settles under the cover, still naked from head to toe. “You honor me.”

“Oh, shut up and let me sleep.” She leans over to the nightstand and blows out the candle.


End file.
